


Heatwave x Blades

by Bumbleswipe



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers), Valve Plugs (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumbleswipe/pseuds/Bumbleswipe
Summary: Blades sees Heatwave acting strange. So he decided to investigate.
Relationships: Blades/Heatwave (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Heatwave x Blades

**Warning: Lemon**

Blade was teaching the recruits something new to use in the field when a real emergency happened. They had another instructor in the class with them looking, to see if they were paying attention. 

Heatwave.

In one of his lessons Blades notices Heatwave got up and walks out without explanation. This making Blades confused. 

"Alright recruits, class is over" Blades waived off the recruits as they all got up and walked out of the room. 

"Who wants to play cube?" Hotshot asked and all the bots followed him out. Blades was just standing there confused at what happened at Heatwave. 

So Blades decided to go visit the leader's office. 

As Blades got closer to Heatwave's office, he heard from the distance groans and grunts. This giving Blade an imagine of what might be happening in there. Blades got closer and tried to open the door, but couldn't. Heatwave placed a locked code, this conforming Blades thought previously. Luckily, Blades knew all of Heatwaves codes and pressed them in. The door opens with a slow hiss, this not making Heatwave aware someone walked in to his office. 

Blades walks in to Heatwave masturbating himself. This making Blades blush instantly. 

"B-blades.. ughh" This made Blades optics open wide, but also giving him an idea. He started to reach Heatwave from behind slowly, getting closer to his audio receptor. 

"Do you need help with that?" This made Heatwave jump out of his seat, scared. 

"B-blades.. its not what-.. I mean.. why are y"

"Don't worry Heatwave, I'm not mad. Here sit down and relax. " Blades guides Heatwave back to his seat. Blades open his port in front of Heatwave making him look down quickly to his dripping port. 

"Let me help you" Blades said as he grabbed his erected spike, this making Heatwave give a small jump, surprised Blades was doing this. 

Blades kneels down and places Heatwave's spike into his intake, swirling his tip with his Glossa. Heatwave quickly released a groan. Blades hearing this, made him more confident with his action and started to deep throat the mech. 

"B-BLADES!" Heatwave moaned out. 

Heatwave grabbed Blades by his shoulder blades and pulls him up. Heatwave pushes everything off his desk and places Blades on his back. Heatwave without second thinking it, quickly sticks his spike into Blade, making him hiss for the mixture of pain and pleasure at the sudden intrusion. Heatwave was in beast mode, thrusting hard and fast. 

"I've wanted to have you like this for so long"

"What took you so long?" Blades joked with him, Heatwave giving him a grin and grabbing his hips hard going faster with his thrusts. 

"H-Heatwave, ~aah" 

"Yeah, that's right. Scream my name." Heatwave grabbed Blades stabilizers and placed them on his shoulder, then leans forward to pound into Blades harder. 

"~Aah Heatwave!! You feel so good" This made Heatwave drive insane, turning Blades to lay on his chasis. Heatwave grabbed him by his hips and rammed into Blades, making Blades threw his helm back at the sudden impact, making him scream in pleasure. 

"Blades, you're so hot" 

"~Aah, Heatwave.. I'm so c-close.." Heatwave started to go faster and deeper into Blades, finding one of his sensitive spots. 

"Cum for me, scream my name" Heatwave with one of his servos reached for Blades neck, slightly choking him and holds him steady. 

"HEATWAVE!! OH PRIMUS" 

Blades reached his climax, Heatwave kept at it, until he finally came all inside and on blades aft. Once Heatwave was done he smacked Blades aft and turned him around. 

"That was so good" Heatwave helped Blades to sit up and hugs him, snaking his servos to Blades hips. 

"Yes, it was. Wish it happened sooner" Blades said in between breaths. 

"You've wanted me since before? I didn't say anything because.. Well.. I thought you didn't like me" 

"How can I not like you Heatwave? I didn't say something before because you are out leader, but I'm so glad this happened. " Blades nuzzled Heatwave's neck. Heatwave pulls back and places both servos on Blades faceplate bringing him in for a passionate kiss, making it short. 

"I wanted to kiss you for so long"

"Well, now we can have all the kisses we want" Blades smiled at Heatwave and closed the space between them with another passionate kiss. 


End file.
